This invention relates to a combination hand held beverage receptacle insulator and coaster having an enlarged panel on an outer wall of the insulator where advertising material in the form of a company logo, trademark or the like can be imprinted.
The present insulator is formed of a vinyl plastic and has spaced interior ribs, an enclosed bottom wtih a central opening and a reduced neck so that a beverage can, beer, soda, etc., can be accommodated in the insulator. The exterior has spaced grooves corresponding to the interior ribs and has an enlarged recessed panel defined by two ribs on the vertical sides and convex borders on the top and bottom.
One of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a one-piece hand held polymeric insulator for a beverage receptacle which provides means for spacing the receptacle from the interior of the holder so as to provide an insulating layer of air between the receptacle and the holder.
Another principal object of the present invention is to provide hand held insulating holder for a beverage receptacle which holder has a wide recessed outer panel onto which advertising material and the like can be imprinted.
These and other objects and advantages will become apparent hereinafter.
The present invention comprises a hand held insulating holder for beverage cans and the like which has the interior wall spaced from the beverage can, while still positioning the can securely within the holder, and which has a recessed outer panel for receiving advertising imprints and the like .